Digital recording devices have long been used as security cameras and have, in recent times, also become standard personal recording technology. To store media saved using digital recording devices, companies and individuals must possess enough storage capacity to store all of the files recorded using these devices.
Regarding security cameras and other similar monitoring cameras, the amount of storage needed to save video data files increases as resolution increases and the length of the video increases. An efficient and user-friendly method of decreasing the amount of storage needed to store data files recorded using digital recording devices, with the ability to easily access and play back the files, is thus needed.
Examples of related art are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,008 generally describes a linescan camera is used in conjunction with a mechanical scanning mechanism to acquire high-resolution images of an area under video surveillance. The video signal from the linescan camera is converted into a digital data stream, compressed, and stored in a digital memory. Under control of an operator, full-field images are selectively recalled from the digital memory and converted to a lower resolution for display on a monitor. The operator selects a region-of-interest from the full-field display through the use of a computer pointing device, such as a mouse. The selected area is then displayed on the monitor in its full acquired resolution, thereby allowing the operator to view high-resolution images of a large area under surveillance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,649,938 generally describes an apparatus, a method, and a software product to control a plurality of surveillance video camera/encoder combinations. The method includes receiving a plurality of encoded video streams from a respective surveillance camera/encoder combination, and accepting a measure of the level of activity for each encoded video stream. Each measure is obtained from the output of the camera of the corresponding camera/encoder combination. The method further includes assigning output bit rates for each encoded stream according to the accepted level of activity such that a maximum overall bit rate is not exceeded. One version is for controlling camera/encoder combinations that accept remote bit rate control, and a second is for controlling camera/encoder combinations that send at a pre-set bit rate. One version includes a network connection between the camera/encoder combinations, and the method or apparatus for central control.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,907,665 generally describes an apparatus generally comprising an input circuit, a storage circuit and an output circuit. The input circuit may be configured to generate a first intermediate signal from a plurality of input video signals. The storage circuit may be configured to (i) organize the first intermediate signal into a plurality of sequences each related to one of the input video signals and (ii) generate a second intermediate signal from the sequences. The output circuit may be configured to generate an output video signal by compressing the second intermediate signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,755,837 generally relates to cell phones and other portable devices equipped with a variety of technologies. Some aspects relate to data driven imaging architectures, in which a cell phone's image sensor is one in a chain of stages that successively act on packetized instructions/data, to capture and later process imagery. Other aspects relate to distribution of processing tasks between the device and remote resources (“the cloud”). Elemental image processing, such as filtering and edge detection—and even some simpler template matching, operations—may be performed on the cell phone. Other operations are referred out to remote service providers. The remote service providers can be identified using techniques such as a reverse auction, though which they compete for processing tasks. Other aspects of the disclosed technologies relate to visual search capabilities, and determining appropriate actions responsive to different image inputs. Still others concern metadata generation, processing, and representation. Yet others relate to coping with fixed focus limitations of cell phone cameras, e.g., in reading digital watermark data. Still others concern user interface improvements. A great number of other features and arrangements are also detailed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,896,694 generally describes a wearable digital video camera equipped with wireless connection protocol and global navigation and location positioning system technology to provide remote image acquisition control and viewing. The Bluetooth® packet-based open wireless technology standard protocol is preferred for use in providing, control signals or streaming data to the digital video camera and for accessing image content stored on or streaming from the digital video camera. The UPS technology is preferred for use in tracking of the location of the digital video camera as it records image information. A rotating mount with a locking member on the camera housing allows adjustment of the pointing angle of the wearable digital video camera when it is attached to a mounting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,953,044 generally describes a video-based analysis system that detects, tracks and archives vehicles in video stream data at multiple resolutions. The system includes an image capturing device that captures video stream data having video at a first high resolution. A vehicle detection module detects at least one vehicle within the video. A vehicle analysis module is configured to analyze the video and to extract one or more key vehicle features from the video to enable identification of a vehicle of interest (VOI) according to a set of predetermined criteria. A subsampling module creates a reduced resolution video stream in a second subsampled resolution that is lower than the first high resolution while maintaining the one or more extracted key features within the reduced resolution video stream in the first high resolution, and archives the reduced resolution video stream into a video database.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,204,038 generally describes cell phones and other portable devices equipped with a variety of technologies. Some aspects relate to imaging architectures, in which a cell phone's image sensor is one in a chain of stages that successively act on instructions/data, to capture and later process imagery. Other aspects relate to distribution of processing tasks between the device and remote resources (“the cloud”). Elemental image processing, such as filtering and edge detection—and even some simpler template matching operations—may be performed on the cell phone. Other operations are referred out to remote service providers. The remote service providers can be identified using techniques such as a reverse auction, through which they compete for processing tasks. Other aspects of the disclosed technologies relate to visual search capabilities, and determining appropriate actions responsive to different image inputs. Still others concern metadata generation, processing, and representation. A great number of other features and arrangements are also detailed.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,330,722 generally describes a system and method for editing and parsing compressed digital information. The compressed digital information may include visual information which is edited and parsed in the compressed domain. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a method for detecting moving objects in a compressed digital bitstream which represents a sequence of fields or frames of video information for one or more captured scenes of video.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0068583 generally describes an image collection, distribution and management system employs wherein multiple compression at the source, permitting various signals to be distributed via a network, depending on the functional aspects of the signal, as well as on the bandwidth capacity of the chosen distribution path or network. Enhanced decompression schemes in the receiving systems further improve the overall efficiency and quality of the transmitted signals. Time stamps are appended to each discrete file to facilitate reproduction of the individual files in the sequence. Further, when transmission of the file through typical communications networks involves significant and variable delay in transmission, the time stamps provide a means for the reproducing device to display each individual file in correct temporal sequence. The time stamp represents the time at which the file was captured, as measured by a suitable time base inside the source. This time base may be provided by the source operating system. Alternatively, the time stamp may be derived from a running count of the incoming frames from the source. The system also supports communications networks having widely differing, non-interoperable protocols. This expands the utility of these disparate networks as media for conveying compressed file sequences.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0179600 generally describes an apparatus generally comprising an input circuit, a storage circuit and an output circuit. The input circuit may be configured to generate a first intermediate signal from a plurality of input video signals. The storage circuit may be configured to (i) organize the first intermediate signal into a plurality of sequences each related to one of the input video signals and (ii) generate a second intermediate signal from the sequences. The output circuit may be configured to generate an output video signal by compressing the second intermediate signal.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0115914 generally describes a real-time Event Processing System (EPS) for processing a sequence of events generated by one or more pieces of hardware. The Event Processor collects data generated by the several transducers or appliances as they communicate with the server platform to indicate user activity of the attached hardware. As a packet data is received from one of the appliances, the data is date and time stamped and stored in anticipation of the next data event to which it can be paired or compared with. Stored event data is compared to a template of normalized data results to see if the event data was normal or abnormal. If the event data as compared was normal, no action is taken beyond storing said data. If the stored data is determined to be outside the pre-determined or pre-assigned data range, then a video camera captures the user activity just proceeding, during, and subsequent to the event for a short duration (such as a 1 minute duration), such that the stored video can later be viewed and interrogated to determine what actions) caused the unacceptable event.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2013/0088600 generally describes a video-based analysis system that detects, tracks and archives vehicles in video stream data at multiple resolutions. The system includes an image capturing device that captures video stream data having video at a first high resolution. A vehicle detection module detects at least one vehicle within the video. A vehicle analysis module is configured to analyze the video and to extract one or more key vehicle features from the video to enable identification of a vehicle of interest (VOI) according to a set of predetermined criteria. A subsampling module creates a reduced resolution video stream in a second subsampled resolution that is lower than the first high resolution while maintaining the one or more extracted key features within the reduced resolution video stream in the first high resolution, and archives the reduced resolution video stream into a video database.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2015/0271453 generally describes Imaging System for Immersive Surveillance (ISIS) the combines multiple cameras in one device. When properly mounted, example ISIS systems offer up to 360-degree, 240-megapixel views on a single screen. (Other fields of view and resolutions are also possible.) Image-stitching software merges multiple video feeds into one scene. The system also allows operators to tag and follow targets, and can monitor restricted areas and sound an alert when intruders breach them.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN105844416A generally describes a comprehensive data management system for substation equipment failure defect for analysis, including integrated information knowledge base, intelligent data processing module, intelligent diagnostic module. Comprehensive information in a repository of various equipment fault defect diagnosis rule base, and related equipment Information, test data and historical site detection diagnostic procedures resulting in the establishment of the case base, China Unicorn journal articles, standards, electricity results, expert database, etc. database and device status evaluation system, provide cross-platform integrated information retrieval interfaces; intelligent data processing module for on-site detection of data classification, compression, conversion and other processing, easy retrieval and browsing; intelligent diagnosis module depth learning algorithm based on the establishment for equipment operation and detection information identification and diagnosis, the preliminary judging device failure types, and the type of fault through the device and automatically retrieve and match experts call via a data network specialist to enter the diagnostic platform.
European Patent Publication No. EP1453311A2 generally describes a flexible video information storage and analysis apparatus stores a video information data base and a plurality of moving image content analysis algorithms for analyzing the video information in the data base. A user can manipulate a mouse to select one of the analysis algorithms. The selected algorithm is used to analyze video information in the data base. The apparatus records and displays plural streams of video information. Content analysis algorithms may be downloaded from a remote location. The apparatus takes appropriate actions in response to detected features in incoming video streams. Tile-based conditional-refresh video data compression is employed. A support structure efficiently supports several record-medium drive units. A tape back-up drive serves as an archiving mechanism for video data stored on hard disks. Recording of incoming video, and archiving and displaying of stored video, all proceed simultaneously.
South Korean Patent Publication No. KR1020160136467A generally describes mobile phones and other portable devices equipped with a variety of technologies. Some aspects relate to visual search capabilities, and determining appropriate actions responsive to different image inputs. Others relate to processing of image data. Still others concern metadata generation, processing, and representation. Yet others concern user interface improvements. Other aspects relate to imaging architectures, in which a mobile phone's image sensor is one in a chain of stages that successively act on packetized instructions/data, to capture and later process imagery. Still other aspects relate to distribution of processing tasks between the mobile device and remote resources (“the cloud”). Elemental image processing (e.g., simple filtering and edge detection) can be performed on the mobile phone, while other operations can be referred out to remote service providers. The remote service providers can be selected using techniques such as reverse auctions, through which they compete for processing tasks. A great number of other features and arrangements are also detailed.
International Patent Publication No. WO9819450A2 generally describes a flexible video information storage and analysis apparatus that stores a video information data base and a plurality of moving image content analysis algorithms for analyzing the video information in the data base. A user can manipulate a mouse to select one of the analysis algorithms. The selected algorithm is used to analyze video information in the data base. The apparatus records and displays plural streams of video information. Content analysis algorithms may be downloaded from a remote location. The apparatus takes appropriate actions in response to detected features in incoming video streams. Tile-based conditional-refresh video data compression is employed. A support structure efficiently supports several record-medium drive units. A tape back-up drive serves as an archiving mechanism for video data stored on hard disks. Recording of incoming video, and archiving and displaying of stored video, all proceed simultaneously.
International Patent Publication No. WO2017008125A1 generally describes a machine-implemented method of packing volumetric image data executed by at least one processing device, the method comprising: determining a first block size; writing to memory a first block of image data from a first image, the first block having the first block size; determining a second block size; and writing to memory a second block of image data from a second image, the second block having the second block size; wherein the first image contains X by Y pixels of one of color data and depth data, and the second image contains X by Y pixels of the other of color and depth data; and wherein the first image is related to the second image. Embodiments also relate to methods of unpacking volumetric image data. Further embodiments relate to systems and computer-readable media storing or having access to code to execute the packing and unpacking methods.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does.